infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reaperj743/Characters and Powers
well, this is rather Infamous for a beginner page, eh? sorry, bit of a cheeky idiot, eh? anyway, this is the Characters page, as well as the Powers Page. feel free to comment, if you even see this, but anyway, here goes nothing. CHARACTERS "what's the one way to kill a Conduit? a chainsaw straight to the cranium? nope. use their power against them. and that? that's what I specialize in." as a character, Freeform is almost always evil. he is a anti-hero designed to kill everything, yet there is a softside to this character: he refuses to harm the weak, and will challenge anyone attacking the "Normals." he also will not provoke an attack from a civilian, instead running away if that's what it takes. ORIGIN: as far as anyone can tell, he is Delsin in a nutshell. yet he's distinctly... different. first of, he's Gender-Fluid, allowing him to shift from male to female at will. his male form, his most common, is about 5'10" with short cropped pitch black hair, and his ability is Power Absorption. specifically, he's absorbed Death, Void, Video, Smoke, Nightmare, and Life. now, that seems like a long list, but he's limited at any time. in fact, he can only use one a day, if any. if he tries to drain another, it doesn't work. GENDER: as I said, he's Gender-Fluid, and as such I've explained his male form, in a sense. I guess this is a full list. *Eyes: blue, green *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 145 lb. *Age: 19, varies depending on Factors *Skintone: tawny *Hair: Pitch *Marks or points of interest: hands, each of which have a symbol etched in them. the right has a flaring sun, which suppossedly represents "Wrath and Radiance" and then a lone traingle, which he claims is "A Mistake" *Build: well built, moderate musculature, only mildly angular. sharp cheekbones are the exception. *Classification: Abosrber, tier 7. *Status: kicking and fighting. *Karma: evil towards conduits, good towards civilians. will attack drug stashes, won't attack injured civilians. won't heal, either. *Noticable Powers: Life, Death, Nightmare. secondary notice: Void. *NIGHTMARE: the ability to weaponize fear and terror, allowing for increased melee and form damage against any enemy under effect. type: active. abilities: Whisper and Whimper, Chosen of the Demon, Internal Chaos, the Darkling. *LIFE: the ability to weaponize, modify, and generally edit/augment all biological forms. increases a wide range of abilities. cannot harm an individual, but can order their heart to beat significantly stronger than normal, resulting in Defib. Status: Intermediate. Abilities: edit and copy, alter form, chosen species, Oath of Creation. *DEATH: the ability to instantly terminate the spark of life in any entity, mechanical, biological, mixture, anything. the brighter the spark (the more good karma someone has), the harder it is to kill. Status: Active. Abilities: Reapers Sprint, Shot of the Scythe, Summon Death, Summon WRAITH, Control the Balance. *VOID: SECONDARY: the ability to weaponize the space in between objective, turning them into temporary portals to space. can allow for searing attacks that completely remove and negate armor and health. Status: Intermediate. Abilities: Whisper of the Void, Antimatter Shot, Ghost Form, Inside the Being, Ripped Reality, Salvo of the Gone. POWERS as I'm sure you're aware, Freeform has several new powers, Life, Nightmare, Death, Void... you get the idea. I'm here to mark their abilities. let's start with the easiest, Nightmare. POWER: NIGHTMARE: Ranged Shot: Fleshwound of Fear. you shoot a high damage particle of manifested fear. seeing as you're powered by fear and terror, this shot has the ability to instantly reload on a hit. usually. moreover, it is capable of hitting Weakpoints, which are areas on the body particularly vulnerable to the touch of fear. the Head makes the person, with an upgrade, start screaming in terror, desperate to run away. for the duration, they run as fast as they can away, able to use powers to help augment their escape as well. if they are lower level (such as DUP who really are just grunts) they also drop their gun, allowing you to execute or subude them. this attack also has a secondary weakpoint of the chest, making the person freeze with a upgrade. when frozen, they keep a hold of their weapon, and noticably tense, as fear whispers in their ear. during this time, they can be subdued or executed, and it lasts for 1 minute, or until you hit another target in the chest (buying the skill Terrorify Enemy means you can have up to five people frozen at a time. you are not aware of these weakpoints, but hitting them always produces this result). POWER: NIGHTMARE: Distract/Bubbble Ability: Terror Mantle: when you hit L1, you become the source of fear around you, which creates this effect. until 1 minute passes, or you use this again, the area around you darkens, and any enemy who enters becomes gripped with fear, unable to move until you walk away. this can also cause weaker enemies to drop their gun and run away, forcing them to either have a heart attack (instantly and dramatically die) or stay outside the radius. the range is 10', and it affects everyone. higher level enemies, such as the Juggernaut (I'll look up the name for these behemoths, for now just know they're the ones who throw concrete salvos, and are covered head-to-toe in thick concrete armor. those guys), have near immunity to the attack, as their raw ability shields them partially from the effect. they do slow, and cannot use their ability while in the area. as well, they take moderate damage (the same as a Smoke Shot, the R2 of the Smoke Power) as long as they're in the radius, once a second. this, however, does not affect Boss units, such as the one encountered along the bridge into the Lantern District. POWER: NIGHTMARE: Speed Ability: Fears Understanding: by this point you'll know that the names used and those listed in Freeforms Abilities for Nightmare are different. assume he actually has these abilities, and as such, he basically renamed some of them. for instance, Whisper and Whimper is the Terror Mantle, and his "the Darkling" is his Karmic Bomb. anyway, Fears Understanding allows Freeform (and other Nightmare Users) to instantly teleport to the nearest enemy, or, if there are no enemies, he becomes insubstantial for the duration, moving slowly, but he's immune to attacks. he can travel a maximum distance of 10' wiith this ability, no matter which ability he uses. it activates on the press of the O button. POWER: NIGHTMARE: Subdue: when used, the fear inside a target wells up and knocks them out, giving them the appearance of dying, but they're still alive. it's unknown how powerful this ability is, but it works on all units under his Fear ability, and those that wish to Surrender. sidenote: Freeform chooses to Execute Conduits, but anyone else gets Subdued. any use of it is until dispelled, and requires no energy. this ability can be upgraded, whenever he freezes an enemy with his Terror Mantle, he can instantly, and automatically, subdue them, without his action. if he chooses to (like with Conduits) he can execute them, but he must choose himself. POWER: NIGHTMARE: Execute: when he chooses to, Freeform Executes an enemy, allowing him the ability to gain a significant amount of energy as he drains them of all fear in their body, ironically rendering them in a peaceful state just before the killing blow of a punch to the face. this is usually used on Conduits. though, he view the DUP as military or police, not a Conduit. POWER: NIGHTMARE: Melee: Never Surrender: as his primary ability, his Melee allows him to instantly amplify the fear inside someone, which after repeated strikes, causes a heart attack. he can only use this on enemies he wishes to kill, as it is always fatal with enough hits. it deals High damage (the same as a Neon Beam Attack), and has a extremely high rate of fire, as it attacks at the same speed as the Chain of Delsin Rowe. however, his attack focuses on his Brass Knuckles, allowing him more freedom and less weight, slightly increasing his speed. POWER: NIGHTMARE: Heavy Ammo: Power of Terror: whenever the life of the user is in danger, the Heavy Ammo can be activated (it cannot be activated above 50% health). whenever used, a spectral image of whatever the group most fears and is terrified by comes directly into their mind, causing all nearby civilians, as well as enemies, to drop their guns and run, often keeling over. on high level enemies, such as the Juggernaut, it causes them to be wracked with fear, and with boss units, it has nearly no effect, instead slowing them and making them deal half damage. if, however, it is used twice, the effects double, causing it to work as if the enemy was a tier less. making "Bonebreakers" (the Juggernaut, as I've named them) run away, and moderate level enemies, suchas the Bishop, to keel over and die. also, low tier enemies, such as Drug Dealers or Grunts, or even Police, automatically are subdued, unless they're a Conduit (why is a Conduit a tier 1???) in which case they're executed. also, boss units freeze, and if they're flying/hovering, it stops for the duration as they ragdoll. this lasts exactly 10 seconds, and if a enemy runs away, it lasts forever. you start with 2 Heavy Ammo. POWER: NIGHTMARE: Karmic Bomb: Terror in Reality: whenevr he has a full karmic streak (assume he's of the Good Karma for this), he can activate a powerful ability which he calls the Darkling, allowing him to become a unique form similar to a high power demon. this form, for Freeform, is a dragon-like entity with the ability to smash and tear apart enemies, allowing him to literally do anything he wants. while in this form, he can only Breathe Fire and Smash, unless he chooses to FLy or Run, in which case he can only Breathe Fire, unless he's running. POWER: NIGHTMARE: Karmic Bomb: the Darkling: whenever the Darkling is unleashed, Freeform gets all health back, and his health doubles, and then, after 1 minute, doubles again. this effect lasts until he is out of combat, meaning it's best used in tough or long fights. his attacks are as follows: *Smash: the Darkling smahses down with its foretalons, dealing massive damage to a area. it does the same damage, and it has the same radius (for each hand) and the Smoke Power when Delsin uses his Heavy Ammo (I forget the name, I'll be sure to look it up). he can use this up to five times before the attacks reset, which takes a second. *Breathe Fire: the Darkling, under Freeforms directive, unleashes a long stream of jet-black flames, engulfing enemies in their withering touch. while in this effect, all enemies recieve the same damage as if they had been hit by a Phosphor Beam (the Neon Heavy Ammo) every second they're inside the effect. this rapidly drains his meter, however, and also regenerates quickly, as the terror of seeing this attack has a very likely chance of outright killing all weaker enemies (tier 1). *Fly: the Darkling unsheathes its massive wings, beating back enemies nearby and then lifting off. while flying, unless the Smash attack is activated at the same time as Exit Flying (you can exit or enter by pressing O. Square is used to Smash, and R2 is used to Breathe Fire. Holding O means you run.), you can only breathe fire, which has a effective range of 30'. if you choose to exit and smash at the same time, you enter a dive-bomb attack, allowing you to smash into the ground in a short amount of time, often flattening enemies. *Run: when you Hold O, you charge at a enemy formation, crashing through barricades and flattening enemies underneath your massive size. this does not inherently attack, but it does flatten enemies directly underneath your paws, allowing you to ignore movement impedements (spelling?). this also can be used to Ram Boss units, knocking them from the sky and dealing the same damage as two Phosphor Beams hit at the same time. as you can imagine, this is a powerful ability, and has only been seen properly agianst Eugeine, as he chose to engage him in his Angelic form, actually losing to him under the raw firepower of this massive behemoth. utlimately sparing him, Freeform saw it as a distraction and used his remaining time to track and hunt down Delsin, hoping to regain time. he ultimately found him, but that's a story for another time, eh? POWER: NIGHTMARE: Thrusters: whenever used, Freeform thrusts his hands underneath him, raw fear amplifying his presence to help damage all nearby. however, it does not slow his fall, and causes it to be more of a weakened Comet Drop. POWER: NIGHTMARE: Comet Drop: Fears Drop: when needed, Freeform can employ a wide air-to-ground comet drop, allowig him to plumet a significant distance and kill enemies nearby, when he hits, it acts as if he used his Terror Mantle, except more powerful. tier 1 enemies drop dead then and there. tier 2 enemies (such as the black-armored DUP) instantly are knocked on their behind, and instantly try to run, dropping their gun. tier 3, such as the Bishop, freeze in place, acting as if they took 2 strikes of Freeforms Melee, and if he takes the time to hit again, they keel over. tier 4 enemies (such as that one guy who has that concrete shield arouns him, the one that traps you in place?) slow and take damage equal to a Smoke Shot (see Terror Mantle, which is Above) every second for five seconds. tier 5 enemies, such as the Juggernaut, slow and take no damage. tier 6 enemies, such as the Boss units like that one you have to kill to enter the Lantern District, are unaffected, as well as tier 7, 8, and 9. the radius is dependant on how far you drop, and for every section of falling you have, that effectively "Buffs" your fall, act as if the unit was one less, and if they're tier 1, they are subdued/executed. if that's all, I'm done with Nightmare, onto Death! POWER: DEATH: Ranged Shot: Fade Away: the person on the recieving end of this takes moderate damage, as if it was a Smoke Shot (see: Nightmare: Terror Mantle: damage for high level enemies), and for at least one second is slowed, as they feel their own lifeforce being terminated. this ability deals escalating damage, up to High damage, if you hit ten shots on the same unit. High damage is equivalent to the Neon Beam Attack, the one when you press R2. this has a quick firerate, allowing you to fire a long burst of 6 shots before puasing. it also has a second attack option, if you hold R2, you power up a Charge Shot, which can fire up to five shots at once, allowing you to deal massive damage aginst a single target. each shot deals x2 damage, but costs 2x the energy per shot, and its as if you never upgraded it (including features such as Deaths Servant, which increases the rate of fire on it, as well as increasing damage by x1.25) POWER: DEATH: Distract/ Bubble: Zone of Loss: whenever used, you throw a small sphere of Death, taking about 12 "points" of energy. you have 120 points to start. this sphere, upon contact with anything, detonates, causing the surroudings to be infused with Death and Misery for the duration. during this time, one minute, all damage taken inside the area is doubled, meaning you have a significant advantage over enemies in the area. also, it stacks, meaning if you throw three, you treat it as if you had a 6x boost to damage recieved in the area. this can be upgraded, and does not affect you at all. the upgrades allow you to weakene enemies (they have 1.5 times less health. Read: you divide health by 1.5), or increase how much damage you deal (whenever you use it, you treat each use thereafter, as long as one is working, as if they were affecting the same area. if you have three in different areas, with no overlap, you treat all as if you had them completely overlapping, meaning each has a 6x bonus to damage, and weakens enemies inside the area. you cannot kill an enemy by having them enter the zone, they must recieve damage while inside to die. POWER: DEATH: Speed Boost: Reapers Sprint: whenever an enemy dies, you gain a small amount of health by pressing O at their corpse, and you can hold it down to instantly travel behind a nearby enemy, still gaining the health. this heals you about 5%. POWER: DEATH: Subdue/Execute: there is no Subdue option with Death, same with Execute. instead, whenever you hit an enemy while they're unarmed or surrendering, or generally able to be so, just bumping into them automatically knocks them out, along with executing Conduits in the case of Freeform. POWER: DEATH: Melee: Reapers Scythe: when used, you summon a spectral Scythe, allowing you to instantly deal the same damage as Videos melee, allowing you to kill enemies inside your Zone of Loss. also, when hit, a enemy has to stumble back, unable to attack for five seconds as they feel themselves at the verge of death. you can use this time to bump into them, rendering them unable to fight. this ability, when used during Karmic Bomb, is much faster, and works similar to a pole in that you can use it in much the same way, instead of slamming it to send blood flying, or smash bones. POWER: DEATH: Heavy Ammo: Death and Me: when used, you become a spectral WRAITH, allowing you to become insubstantial and attack as if you had the scythe out constantly. your form becomes infused with the raw energy of Death, allowing you to channel it into your melee attacks. while in this form, you can only teleport at corpses, or use your melee. one drawback of this is no ranged attack, and you only have one use to start. you can have a maximum of three. this lasts for 1 minute, or until you fall below 25% health, as it suffuses you with raw energy, healing you and returning you to your body. it then ends automatically, regardless of if you want it to or not. also, if you end it early, it does the same effect. POWER: DEATH: Karmic Bomb: Grim Repaer Manifest: pretty self explanatory. you curl up tight, and then, a second later, you release the raw energy of death stored in you. as if you had Evil Karma, though you don't harm civilians, you release it, summoning a spectral version of Death itself. this then explodes, killing all nearby entities, except civilians or the Subdued. also, it heals you completely, and allows you to instantly teleport to a nearby rooftop by pressing O. POWER: DEATH: GRIM REAPER MANIFEST: Freeform: Freeform has a distinct difference, however, as his Grim Reaper noticably does not attack and kill. instead, once it explodes, all nearby dead rise up and become Zombies of a kind, though they do not attack Civilians. if the Civilians have not run beforehand, they do now, and all Zombies start attacking nearby enemies. they require three headshots to kill, and are near immortal otherwise, as only Fire has the ability to kill them. once they've killed all enemies, you have a choice. send them out on a killing spree, which they will target civilians while doing so, or send them back to the earth. if you choose to send them back, you gain the ability to call them again, as well as make more corpses, the next time you use this ability. however, they do not stack beyond that, and after each use, you lose the previous use. if they're sent out to slaughter, they can also kill and infect civilians and others, except those covered in full body Concrete, as they're too infused with the ability to be infected anyway. it's been noted several times that he has released them to slaughter, hoping to draw Conduits out of hiding. however, at any pint, he has the ability to send them back underground, though he cannot summon them again. he has used this to draw out Delsin, and he actually namaged to use the ability again before the battle was over, turning Delsin into his own, personal corpse (if he kills Delsin. if not, Delsin must fend off these abominations that were once Fetch and mister Teen Angel, and, seeing as he's then killed Freeform, he must deal with them until they're all dead, and if he dies, then they spread, infecting him anyway. and before you ask, yes, dying at certain stages does mean you have negative effects, such as whenever you fight Freeform, or whenever you die to boss enemies, as then you must restart from the point just before the fight started). all right, that's all for now, I'll do Void and Life next. Category:Blog posts